The present invention relates to the construction of seats from paperboard or other fiberboard, and, more particularly, relates to a corrugated temporary seat useful in short duration driving of vehicles.
The production of non-standard vehicles, known as non-conforming trucks and vans, utilize the use of off factory site customizers and detailers. After initial assembly, vehicles are sent to off-site customizers for installation of specialized interiors, panels, dashboards and seats. Because the vehicle seat will normally be supplied by the off-site customizer, a standard vehicle seat is not utilized. A temporary seat is attached to these non-standard vehicles to permit factory personnel to drive the vehicle from the plant to a vehicle trailer and then from the trailer about the customizer's shop.
Current temporary seats comprise steel risers bolted to the vehicle frame or floorboard with a corrugated pad screwed to the top. After the vehicle is at the proper location within the customizer's shop, the temporary seat is removed and a customized seat is installed. The total drive time for these temporary steel seats is normally 10 minutes or less.
Further, these seats made from metal are designed as throw away seats, having a detrimental environmental impact while wasting resources. Additionally, these metal seats are expensive, particularly since they were used for a short time in one vehicle.
Prior art cardboard seats, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,744 and 4,811,987 disclose prior art paperboard seats for temporary use. These seats do not include any means for attaching the seat to a vehicle. Additionally, these cardboard seats would not meet the safety demands of government regulations relating to vehicle seat requirements.
The present invention is directed to overcome the aforementioned problems associated with prior temporary seats, wherein it is desired to provide a recyclable, economical, corrugated temporary seat of superior strength, for short duration driving of vehicles.